


Joy of Silence

by WarAtMidnight



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Chinese, Political RPF -Chinese 21st c
Genre: Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Gargoyle, Gargoyles - Freeform, M/M, Nightmare, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarAtMidnight/pseuds/WarAtMidnight
Summary: Hu Jintao gets more than he bargains for.





	

Part One  
It’s honest to say every woman needs a man. On the most bitter winter nights, it is comforting for a female to have another person with her; especially if that person is male, and even if that man is a complete stranger. Yes, indeed, every woman needs the comfort of a man, she desires his protection and his wisdom. Women never want to feel alone.  
Perhaps men know this secretly. They have this knowledge already inside of their minds that the more delicate sex needs them to survive; to guide them and make them feel complete. Where is a woman without a man? There are many things she cannot achieve without one. She will never know motherhood, or even worse, she will never know love.  
This is only one-half of the tale of human desire. The other half could be considered more important. Where is a man without a woman? He will fight for her heart. He will attempt to prove his worth for her hand in marriage; even going to war to make her his own. Many men have fought and died for women. It is undeniable proof that they need them.  
But is all of this courtship about love? Maybe it is. Perhaps the fear of loneliness is love. Everyone in this world doesn’t want to walk the journey of life alone, and when we all die, we don’t want to be thrown into the grave alone. And to prove their worthiness never to die alone, men would build the most wondrous structures in the name of love. 

Part Two  
“That is the ugliest structure I’ve ever seen.” Hu Jintao stood in front of the glass door which led to his suite’s balcony. He took a drag off of his cigarette. He breathed out the smoke slowly. His glasses were almost too far down on his nose; when he turned back to the blond woman he just had in bed, she stood up still naked. The blanket fell from her body to the floor.  
“Darling, that is the Eiffel Tower. It is the symbol of our city, the City of Love.” She pushed his glasses up on his nose, and took his cigarette and took a drag off of it. “Lovers come here from all over the world, and kiss under the tower.” Her French accent was strong.  
Hu didn’t like her touching him, nor did he like her answer. He didn’t like her voice. All he wanted was her body. Hu did what he wanted with her; after all, she was good for that purpose. It was her profession. But now, he had enough, and it was time for her to go. “I am more impressed with the Taj Mahal.” He stated simply.  
“I see. Well, I will go now.” She walked away from him and started to find in her clothes that were thrown on the floor. Hu watched her, still standing in front of the doorway. He said nothing and looked stern as she dressed herself and brushed her hair.  
“The total cost of tonight is €300.” She stated directly, she took out a small perfume bottle from her bag and sprayed her neck.  
“What?” Hu became angry, “that is ridiculous. I will not pay that much.”  
“Well, you never stated that he will be in the room watching. I do charge for that.” She motioned over to the corner behind Hu. He quickly turned, and there sitting in the corner was Wen Jiabao.  
“Wen?” Hu looked at him surprised.  
“Did you know that Notre Dame de Paris will open its gardens tonight?” Wen was reading the newspaper; he didn’t even look at him.  
“He wasn’t watching.” Hu faced back to the woman. He heard Wen turn the page of the newspaper.  
“I want €300. That is my price.” She said firmly. Her blue eyes stared right at him.  
“I refuse to pay.”  
“How dare you!” The prostitute became insulted; she slapped Hu’s face. He stood still and didn’t move from his spot. She crossed her arms with a stubborn smile. “I will not leave without payment.”  
It was then the door to the suite burst open and four guards came rushing in. The blonde jumped around startled. They harshly grabbed her speaking in Chinese. However, she could not understand what they were saying. All four forced her towards the door to the hallway and then pushed her out, disappearing down the hall. Hu watched with his arms crossed, he then smiled to himself, pleased that she was gone.  
Hu rubbed his face where he was hit, “Western women have the worst temperaments.”  
“You could have just paid her,” Wen said over the noise of folding his newspaper up.  
“I refuse!” Hu walked over to his bed; he started to pull on his clothes. “You weren’t even watching.”  
“Are you jealous?”  
“No.”  
“Yes, you are.”  
Hu said nothing. He finished dressing and went to the door. Wen watched him, also staying silent.  
“Well? Are you coming or not? You wanted to go see the gardens.” Hu looked at him. “Let’s go.” He ordered.  
After a short pause, Wen stood up quietly and joined Hu. They went down the hallways and got into the elevator. Although together, both Hu and Wen were in their own thoughts. Guards joined them once they went outside.  
The sky was dark, and the wind blew to warn of an upcoming storm. An assistant opened the door to the communist presidential limousine. Wen sat on Hu’s right side on the seat. Once an assistant gave them both wine, the driver was told to take them to Notre Dame. 

Part Three  
Wen always sat on Hu’s right side. He always stood and walked on Hu’s right side. About 20 years ago, Hu used to joke and tell Wen that if they both went to use the toilet together, Wen would be on Hu’s right side. Wen wasn’t amused at his statement.  
The ride through the dirty streets of Paris allowed a long silence for Hu’s mind to wander. Hu gazed out of the dark glass window. Watching the nightlife come out from the shadows. When the two of them first grew together as a power couple, they would enjoy the limousine rides together. It was exciting to them back then. Hu would talk to Wen for hours as they were driven to important events, and Wen would laugh and tell stories to entertain Hu.  
Time has a way of changing people. Hu and Wen raised higher in the Communist ranks. After decades of being side by side and learning every last secret of one another, the rides in the limousine grew silent. Wen began to read on the rides. He soon brought books on every trip. Hu would try to read as well, but he spent most of the time watching out the window.  
The limousine stopped in front of the Notre Dame Cathedral. Its towers made it look like a fortress. The lights from the window shined out into the darkness and mixed with the fog which gave it a ghostly feel. An assistant opened the door and let Hu out first. Hu looked up into the night and saw all the details on the walls before going inside.  
Wen was following behind in silence. Once inside there were three priests waiting for them. They were dressed in red and black, and the one in the middle carried a golden staff with a cross on it. He introduced himself as the high priest. After Hu’s assistant spoke to the priests in French, they began the tour of the Cathedral. Hu walked down the private hallways following the three. The high priest walked beside him and pointed out things of interest.  
The private tour lasted about an hour and ended outside in the Cathedral’s gardens. Hu was pleased that none of the public was there and that the tour was only for the Chinese. “We opened the gardens for the public to see. But this part of the property is usually closed to visitors. You can enter if you wish, but do not disturb anything. Some of the places here are resting places of the Cathedral’s dead.” The high priest unlocked a gate and allowed only Hu and Wen to enter.  
The rest of the Chinese staff had to wait inside the church. Wen, who never said a word the entire time, went first and walked onward into the trees and flowers. There were statues of golden angels with trumpets, the Virgin Mary and Jesus.  
Hu walked fast to catch up to Wen, he noticed a few closed crypts and abandoned gravestones as he passed through. Wen kept going, which struck Hu as being odd since Wen was the type to take his time admiring anything he saw. “Wen!” He called. “Wen…where are you going? Will you slow down?” Hu started to run, he turned a corner and over a small footbridge.  
On the other side of the bridge, the stone path ended and in its place was a large circle of grass. Wen suddenly stopped, he stared at the imposing stone structure which was placed in the center of it. Hu came up beside him, he looked at Wen first, and then he followed his eyes to what Wen was staring at.  


Part Four  
“Who are they?” Hu couldn’t look away. On top of the stone platform was a large water fountain with two statues; one male and one female.  
“I do not know.” Wen answered Hu, “I think we should go back. This seems like a dangerous place.”  
“Wait,” Hu walked closer to look at both statues on the water fountain. The woman was trying to protect herself from the man in armor. His sword was raised to the sky, ready to cast a final blow to her. In his other hand was a cross. The woman’s face was frozen in pain looking away; her heart was already pierced once by his sword. Water came out from the hole.  
“She’s not human. Her ears are pointed.” Hu noticed, “Her fingers have sharp nails.”  
“Her name is Gargouille, she was a water dragon. That is Saint Romanus, the Bishop who tamed her by making a cross. He led her from the waters of the River Seine, into the city of Rouen and killed her there.” The high priest explained behind them.  
Hu and Wen looked at each other and then turned around and faced the priest. “She was a gargoyle?” Wen asked.  
“Yes, some think she was the first one.” The priest led them back to the stone path. “The legends say her head wouldn’t burn, and so Saint Romanus placed it in the church walls, where water fell from her mouth. She also scared away evil spirits long after that.”  
Hu looked up at the walls of the Cathedral, and of course it was decorated with statues, and there upon the high perches of the church steeples, were the winged gargoyles. It slowly started to rain down. “Come back inside. Some of the garden areas get flooded a little when the water collects here.” The high priest led them back to the Chinese staff. 

Part Five  
Hu once again was riding in the limousine, Wen was sitting on his right side. The rain turned heavy as they left Notre Dame. Hu looked up at the Cathedral as they passed by. The gargoyles sat high over the stained glass windows, guarding the holy structure. Their mouths spilled water; it landed in pools on the ground far below them.  
“I wonder what she really looked like.” Hu turned to face the front again.  
“It’s just a religious fairytale.” Wen turned the page of his book. “Why do you believe it? It’s interesting and all, but it’s just a legend.”  
Hu sat back in the seat and drank his wine. A long period of stillness passed. All Hu heard from time to time was the pages turning from Wen’s book. It broke the deep silence that filled the limousine. Hu sighed quietly and looked back out of window. Wen glanced up from his book to look at him.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing Wen.”  
“You never were a good liar.” Wen looked down at his book again.  
“Fine,” Hu turned and faced Wen. “I remember the time we visited the Tower of London. And I enjoyed hearing stories about all the prisoners that were held there by the British guide who took us on the tour. When we left, you told me more about the history of the tower. You even read to me from your book you brought.”  
“Yes, I remember.”  
“But you don’t do that anymore.”  
“Well, you are not interested in listening to me anymore.”  
“What? That’s not true!”  
“Yes, it is. The last book I read to you was about the Vikings when we went to Norway and you fell asleep. When I woke you up, you grew angry and said you were bored.” Wen looked back at his book.  
“Oh…Yes, I remember.” Hu looked sad. That was five years ago and Wen still vividly remembered. Hu looked back out the window. The rain battered against the glass. He never paid any special attention to his own actions towards Wen. “You know me so well, Wen. You are my chosen Premier, but beyond that, you are my best friend.”  
Wen closed the book and looked at Hu. Hu was still looking out the window. “I can be selfish Wen. I know that. I put myself first. I will try harder not to cast you aside.”  
There was a long silence before Wen answered. “Do you want me to tell you more about Gargouille?”  
“Yes, yes I would like that very much.” Hu faced him and smiled. Wen smiled back to him. His eyes were bright and it made Hu at peace.  
“She was a dragon who some think could turn human. She had many lovers throughout France; in one story, she was Saint Romanus’s lover. She could send men into a sexual frenzy, giving them all of their needs. She could even change her body and become any woman the men desired.”  
Hu was amazed. A sexual goddess; a creature who could make any man satisfied. “However, she could bring a slow and terrible death to the men who attempted to harm her.” Wen warned.

Part Six  
Jiang Zemin once told Hu; ‘A life is like a garden. Perfect moments can be had, but never preserved, except in one’s own memory.’  
Hu sat on his bed. He gazed outside the glass door to the Eiffel Tower. His mind wandered over his visit to the Notre Dame gardens. The old gold and stone graves, and at the center of it all, was the water fountain. In the distance he saw a flicker of light. Hu stood up. It didn’t look like normal lightning.  
He walked a few steps closer to the door. With a flash of white light, a shadow appeared. Hu let out a yelp and he fell backward on the bed. He sat back up and the figure wasn’t there. He slowly exhaled a slow breath. ‘What the hell was that?’ He carefully stood and looked back outside.  
The air didn’t feel right anymore. It was still despite the violent storm winds that blew against the glass of the doors. Hu stepped up and he felt a body against his back. He froze. “W-Wen…?”  
“Is that who you want me to be?” Said the voice; it was barely a whisper.  
Hu didn’t answer and he slowly tried to turn around, but the person’s hands held his body in place. “It is you, isn’t it?” Hu asked. “Gargouille.”  
“Yes, it is I.” The voice then sounded female. Hu attempted again to face her. Hu slowly turned and looked at her face. Her figure was exactly the same as the blonde French prostitute from before. He gasped and stepped back away from her. Suddenly, her face had ripples and her features changed. Her body became shorter and had darker skin. She became Hu’s wife. “There are so many I can be for you.”  
Hu stared; he was curious but horrified at the same time. He crawled back on the bed. The creature’s eyes followed him. Gargouille again fully turned and stared at Hu. She had a new face and body. This time she smiled and it showed her fangs. “You like women that look like this?” Her voice was strong. She had big breasts and long red hair. “With a large bust and tall stature?” She ran her hands over her breasts.  
“I…Yes…Yes, I do.” Hu didn’t lie. She was attractive to him and he couldn’t say why.  
“Good,” Gargouille purred and crawled onto the bed. Suddenly something hit the side of Hu’s face. He glanced and noticed it was her long tail. She swayed her butt back and forth; it was animal-like in the way she did it. Her tail was strong, and she controlled it seductively. It whipped around Hu’s body and rubbed against his groin.  
Hu sat up but she pushed him down. He laid flat on the bed. “Gargouille,” Hu looked up at her. He reached and grabbed her breasts. She clutched his hair and plunged his face into them. The feeling of her skin against both of his cheeks made him flush.  
Gargouille kept his head tight upon her chest, and Hu could feel her tail push its way inside his pants. He gasped, “w-wait…” But she didn’t obey. Her tail wiggled deeper inside and rubbed his dick. “OH!” He breathed deeper.  
A taunting smile formed on her lips. Hu tried to sit up but she pinned his arms down. “You were curious.” She whispered in his ear. “Now, enjoy the feeling of your meddling.” The tail searched deeper; Hu could feel it slither in-between his legs. His body trembled.  
Gargouille licked his cheek. Hu could feel the tip of her fangs brush over his chin. One of them poked his bottom lip. Her tail found his hole. It rubbed around it. Hu let out a moan as he squeezed his eyes shut. His body gave in and relaxed.  


Part Seven  
Hu’s body shook when the dragon forced its way inside his body. She pushed it deep and the thickness of her tail made it burn. “AH!” He whimpered. Hu breathed deeply and endured every thrust she gave. Gargouille’s tongue stroked his neck. In a way, it comforted both his pain and pleasure.  
Hu’s moans became stronger. His dick became stiff and sweat made his shirt stick to his body. Gargouille released his arms. Hu didn’t attempt to move; he gripped the blankets on the bed. He spread out his legs and then she began to assault him fiercely.  
With one hand she dug her nails into Hu’s cheek and yanked his face close to her mouth. Her sharp teeth bit all over him. Hu’s eyes watered as he felt her tail move further up inside him. His torso twisted and his shaft was fully erect. A spot of white came from the tip. Hu shuttered; that was when he noticed that he was quietly begging.  
Gargouille grinned down at him. Her body jolted straight up and her wings formed on her back. They spread fully out and flapped. Her head bowed and she screeched at him and then her body began to transform. Hu stared up at her. He went to sit up but she gripped his shoulders.  
Her eyes glowed red, “It’s time for you to come.” Her claws dug hard into his skin and his body was enclosed by her large wings. She opened her mouth and suddenly water gushed out.  
Hu shook his head and screamed.

Part Eight  
Hu jumped up in bed and covered his face. His glasses fell onto the floor. He started to weep. He heard the tapping on the glass doors from the rain. Hu took in deep breaths of air. He slowly started to calm although his heartbeat was still rapid.  
“Bad dreams again, Hu?”  
Hu jumped once again and he quickly turned and saw Wen sitting in the same corner as he did before. He was holding a newspaper and turned the page without looking up.  
“Wen.” Hu wiped his eyes. “Yes, I did. It was about-”  
“Sex, yes I know.” Wen started to read an article.  
“How can you sit there and not comfort me!? I am scared and feel alone!”  
Wen folded the newspaper and set it down on the side table near the bed. “Oh, nonsense. You are not alone and there is no need to feel scared.”  
“What?” Hu sniffed and wiped his eyes again.  
“I’m here with you.” Wen sat down close beside him and picked up Hu’s glasses. “I am always here. Right by your side.” He put Hu’s glasses back on him.  
“Wen.” Hu hugged his Premier tight. “I thought you weren’t so interested in being with me anymore.”  
“What do you mean? Night and day I’m right here.”  
“But we stopped talking. It’s always so silent.”  
“Hu,” Wen caressed his face and looked deeply at him. “Silence is the most wonderful sound of all.” Hu nuzzled into Wen’s body and rested his head on his chest. Wen gently stroked him to comfort him until Hu fully relaxed; he then pressed Hu’s head onto the middle of his torso. Wen’s hands ran down his body and his arms held him in a tight embrace. Hu buried his face deep into Wen’s chest. He felt safe in the protection of his arms.  
Hu’s breathing became slow again as the silence surrounded them both. Their bodies entwined together on the bed. He heard Wen’s heartbeat. It was the most beautiful sound he ever heard. It was the peaceful sound of his Premier’s love for him.


End file.
